<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cross my mind by wasatch97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985068">cross my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch97/pseuds/wasatch97'>wasatch97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Lights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Shelter, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, holiday fic!, lino loves cats we know, oblivious minsung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch97/pseuds/wasatch97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know the shelter closes soon but I have a donation I’d like to make, just some pet food I saw listed on the wish list on your website.” </p><p>Someone taking time out of their holiday schedule to donate to an animal shelter? Jisung figures this guy is an angel or just very, very bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Lights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cross my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys! welcome to the first part of the holiday lights series!<br/>➜ this first story is inspired by my local shelter &lt;3<br/>➜ the title of this story is based on the title of the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjsxoPBT59U">cross my mind</a> by twin forks (it’s one of my favorite songs at the moment, i really recommend listening to it!)<br/>happy holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung sighs, leaning back in his squeaky office chair to stretch his arms above his head. On the opposite wall of the reception desk he’s sitting behind, Jisung reads the time off the clock: ten minutes until eleven. Jisung is working what seems to be the graveyard shift at the small animal shelter close to his university; all the other employees have gone home aside from the vet tech in the back, who is checking the animals over. All Jisung has to do to finally gain freedom is just wait a few more minutes until he can close up the front and then he can head home himself. He’s nothing but thrilled at the idea after several long hours of reading over adoption forms and keeping up a positive attitude when speaking to visitors. </p><p>Jisung figures it won't hurt anyone to finish up just a few minutes early, especially since the holidays are coming and he has a strict list of seasonal movies to get through. So, he goes to shut down his computer, but as his mouse hovers over the button the front door of the shelter opens with a jingle of bells, startling him so badly that his knee hits the underside of the desk and he groans out in pain. </p><p>“Are you alright? Did I startle you?” </p><p>Jisung’s head snaps up only for him to reel back in surprise at the man now standing on the opposite side of the desk. Jisung feels rattled as he takes in somewhat-familiar pretty tangerine-colored hair and almond-shaped brown eyes that are lit with laughter. At him, he realizes, the guy who is becoming more unprofessional by the minute, expression twisted as he grips his knee. “I,” Jisung places his hands on the countertop to steady himself, trying to avoid the copious amounts of fake pine boughs and poinsettia leaves spread as decoration. “No, it’s okay. I’m just jumpy, sorry.” </p><p>The man shrugs away his words and sends him a smile. “I know the shelter closes soon but I have a donation I’d like to make, just some pet food I saw listed on the wish list on your website.” </p><p>Someone taking time out of their holiday schedule to donate to a shelter? Jisung figures this guy is an angel or just very, very bored. </p><p>“Um,” Jisung winces at himself and cowers further when the man’s lips turn upwards in amusement. “Yeah, sure, if you could drive around to the back of the building I’ll meet you there? The door to pull up to is labeled, you can't miss it.” </p><p>“Sure. I’ll see you there…” </p><p>“Oh, Jisung,” Jisung jumps in at the pause, feeling the tips of his ears warm. He knows he looks like a fool, all blushy and awkward. “I’m Jisung.” </p><p>The man nods, bright hair slipping to shade his forehead. His hands are tucked deep into the pocket of his dark pea coat and Jisung realizes he seems to be a little nervous as well, with the way he's shifting from foot to foot. “I’m Minho.” </p><p> </p><p>As Jisung walks through the hall towards the back entrance he repeats the name to himself, in his mind pinning it to the image of the man. It’s not that Jisung hasn’t seen Minho around the shelter - he comes often to donate supplies - but Jisung’s colleagues have always jumped at the chance to help the customer that is above average in looks. So, for months now, Jisung has been stuck behind the counter peering past his computer monitor at the then nameless man as he smiles and makes conversation with his coworkers. </p><p>Jisung has always wanted to at least see Minho up close and this seems to be his chance; exchanging names is a good start. </p><p>When Jisung unlocks the door and steps out, Minho has already driven around and popped the trunk of his car, and is fidgeting with his keys. When he sees Jisung his smile returns and Jisung can’t help but return it. Hoping to defeat the awkward air between them Jisung takes a step forward and poses an easy question. “So, what did you bring?” </p><p>Minho gestures for Jisung to come over and they look into the back of the car together. “I was at the store earlier because my friend was making holiday cookies and didn't have sprinkles and frosting. While I was there I grabbed some pet food, I thought why not since I was already at the store.”</p><p>Ah, so he is an angel.  </p><p>Jisung stares down at the two large bags of dry cat food and the smaller bag of dog food. It’s a very generous donation and his heart flutters at how eager Minho is to give. “You must be a cat lover,” Jisung teases, gesturing to the uneven amounts. </p><p>When he looks up Minho has blushed a pretty pink. “I’m sorry if the shelter needs dog food, next time I’ll bring just that—” </p><p>“You’re fine,” Jisung laughs, “I was just teasing you.” Minho frowns in mock anger but his expression quickly morphs into a look of hilarity and he laughs as well, a hand flying up to try and contain the giggles that spill past his lips. Jisung freezes, barely able to register anything aside from Minho’s joy that is just as pretty as him. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Minho asks when he notices Jisung’s glassy-eyed stare. “Jisung?” </p><p>“No, nothing,” Jisung says, waving the question off with an awkward laugh. Cursing himself for the lull he’s caused he turns to the food. “I’ll show you to where we store donations,” he says, lifting the two cat food bags into his arms.</p><p>“You shouldn’t lift both of those, they’re heavy,” Minho says, eyes widened with concern as he reaches for the top bag. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jisung reassures him, “I do this a lot, it’s part of my job.” </p><p>Minho looks unsure but he draws away, and before he turns to get the dog food and close the tailgate of the car Jisung swears his gaze lingers just a second longer than it should have on his arms. The thought makes him chide himself for making assumptions but another little part of him hopes that the fitted black sweater Changbin, his roommate, had suggested he wear that morning is doing its job. </p><p>Jisung leads Minho through the back door and into the warmth of the shelter. From the corner of his eye he sees Minho sigh in relief and smiles at his softened expression, any tense air he'd carried from standing in the cold now gone. They go to the right, stopping in front of a door labeled with the word ‘storage’ which Minho pushes open for them. “The left side is for dogs and the right is for cats, though you probably know that already because you donate,” Jisung says, but gulps when he realizes his mistake. </p><p>“How...do you know I donate?” Minho asks, turning to look at Jisung when he’s set down the dog food in the designated section. </p><p>Jisung bites his lip, wanting to hit himself for the slip of information. “I just see you around here sometimes.” He sets the cat food bag down, stretching out his arms afterward to get rid of any oncoming cramps. “Anyways, thank you for dropping this stuff off, it’s a big help.” </p><p>Minho smiles and nods, but looks at Jisung like he wants to say something but doesn’t quite know how. “Could...could I have a tour of the facility? Sometimes they show me around after I donate, I like visiting the cats,” he rambles, his fingers catching together as he speaks. “But it’s perfectly fine if not! I know it’s late and I probably shouldn’t bother the animals or you.” Minho looks disgruntled at the idea, eyes downturned and lips drawing into a slight pout. “Sorry.” </p><p>“No, no it’s fine,” Jisung says, gesturing at Minho to follow him. “I can walk you through. The vet tech is checking up on the dogs right now so it’ll just be the cats, but I figure you won't have an issue with that.” </p><p>Minho giggles through a smile, dutifully following Jisung’s lead down the hall. They stop at the hand sanitizer box and as Jisung reaches out to press down on the handle Minho does as well, and their hands brush at the uncoordinated timing. Jisung pulls away quickly and he feels his neck and ears heat up, but he tries to push away the memory of skin on skin for the sake of his job if nothing else. Minho looks just as startled as Jisung feels but also seems shy, and ducks his head down to avoid Jisung's gaze as he rubs his palms together. </p><p>“So this is where most of our cats stay,” Jisung says when they both have successfully applied sanitizer and Jisung feels like he's put himself back together as much as he can after realizing that hands can indeed be pretty. He shows Minho into the first room where there are several large cages lined with everything that could make a cat happy, from cozy beds to unique toys. Minho coos at the few cats that are up and about, waving cutely to them which makes Jisung's poor heart tremble. </p><p>“And this is where the cats that require special attention are,” Jisung continues, pushing open the next door. Inside are just three cages and only two of them are occupied currently. He's about to tell Minho the names of the two residents but to his surprise, Minho is drawn to the cage on the far left, walking towards it as if he’s being magnetically pulled. Jisung follows him without a second thought and watches as Minho leans down slightly to have a closer view of the small, grey striped cat inside. </p><p>Jisung reaches for the paperwork hanging on the door of the cage, reading off her information, though he knows it by heart. He doesn't often work in the back of the shelter, he's usually a receptionist, but he can't help but visit this particular cat when he can. “You’ve met Dori before?” </p><p>Minho nods, not risking a glance away from the young cat, and when Jisung moves to see his side profile he is hit with an overwhelming amount of compassion directed towards the feline. “I’ve visited her ever since she first came. She used to be very skittish but she’s getting better now.” To prove his point Dori stretches, tail flicking back and forth as she walks to the other side of the cage and jumps up onto the upper platform where a fluffy looking cat bed is situated. </p><p>Jisung doesn’t know too much about Dori aside from the fact that she was removed from an abusive situation and has been struggling to adapt, but seeing her be so unaffected by Minho’s close presence is greatly reassuring. “She doesn’t mind you, maybe you should consider an addition to your family,” Jisung tells him in what he hopes Minho will take as friendly banter, “she doesn’t get along well with hardly anyone.” </p><p>Minho shrugs, “Maybe. I mean, I’d like to adopt her. One day.” </p><p>Jisung gapes at him in surprise, not quite expecting that answer. But when Minho turns back to face him the sincerity of his words is clear in his eyes. Eyes that are reflecting the fluorescents above, making it seem like they're shining with the light of a thousand stars. </p><p>Yep, definitely an angel. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jisung starts when they’re standing outside the back door, hands properly sanitized and Minho lit up with the after-effects of his time watching and whispering to Dori. “I guess this is it?”</p><p>“I guess so,” Minho says, but his smile fades from his lips and eyes. “Thank you for everything, Jisung.”</p><p>Jisung goes to thank him but before he can he remembers something he'd taken from the front desk. He digs through his pocket, returning with a sticker that he hands to Minho. “Take this. It’s not much but it’s a thanks.”</p><p>Minho giggles at the sticker, perhaps laughing at how childish it is. Yet still he peels it off the backing paper and presses the sticker onto the lapel of his pea coat with a kind of triumphant look that makes Jisung's own smile break out. </p><p>It’s a stark contrast; the nice black coat and the rest of the somewhat-expensive ensemble marked by a circular white sticker printed with a cat draped in holiday lights saying, “I donated." </p><p>Jisung finds Minho absolutely adorable, standing there like he’s just received the best holiday gift of his life. </p><p>“I’d like to come again,” Minho says after a moment, tugging at the sleeve of his coat. He’s not looking at Jisung but there’s a new kind of tension that hasn't been between them previously. “When would be a good time?” He hesitantly looks up and Jisung feels like he’s trying to convey a message but he can’t quite figure out what Minho means to say. </p><p>He blames it on the weirdly flavored holiday drinks Changbin brings home from his socially acceptable position as a barista. His intelligence is decreasing and it's most assuredly Changbin's fault. </p><p>“Our hours are posted outside and on the website,” Jisung says slowly, watching Minho’s reaction to his words for clues. “Just stop by any time you’re free.” </p><p>Minho shuffles, clearly nervous, his eyes darting from Jisung to the dark brick wall behind him and back again. “I mean,” he bites down hard on his already reddened lip and squeezes his eyes shut like he’s bracing himself for something. “When should I come so that I can be here while you’re on shift?” </p><p>Unbidden, Jisung’s lips part and he gapes at Minho, completely taken aback by the request. “You mean you want to have me help you drop off donations?” </p><p>
  <i>Please say you want to see me for me, not just because I'm some tolerable employee—</i>
</p><p>Minho shakes his head fiercely as if he’s trying to oppose the entire conversation. “I mean, I guess so, but in all honestly I’d just like to see you.” Minho is burning bright red and Jisung is sure he is as well now that Minho's words are finally making sense. “I’m sorry, I’m definitely coming on too strong.” </p><p>With a groan of embarrassment Minho hides behind his hands, turning away slightly. Jisung, unable to help his grin, steps up to him as he suddenly feels fearless. “Hey, Minho.” He slips his hands around Minho’s thin wrists and pulls his hands from his face. Minho tries to retreat and hide away again but Jisung shakes his head, holding fast. “I want to see you again, too. I guess I’m finally brave today because of you. I’ve wanted to meet you ever since I first saw you come in, but I was too afraid to walk up to you, especially with your popularity with the staff.” He takes it as a win when Minho lets out a weak laugh. </p><p>“To be honest,” Minho begins, albeit shakily, “I noticed you too. The...the reason I started donating so frequently instead of just a few times a year in bulk was because when I came here personally I got to see you, at least for a bit if I was lucky.” Jisung’s heart picks up beats but he won't let go of Minho, even with threats of cardiac-related events from their proximity and conversation. “I thought you were just nice looking at first but then I started hearing rumors from the staff about how good you are to the animals. But I never thought you were interested in even looking my way at all. I guess it was just my hopeless little one-sided crush.” </p><p>Jisung is beaming and he doesn't try to hide it. “I was going to give up but then I saw you talking to Dori a couple weeks ago when I was getting a tour through the back. I guess you and the kitten just did me in?” Minho's embarrassment is heavy in the air around them and Jisung runs his thumb along the outside of Minho’s wrist to calm him. “I wanted to at least try and get your attention. I came here earlier today to drop this stuff off, but you weren’t here. It was strange because you normally work Thursday afternoons, that sounds so creepy,” he groans with shame. “I figured I’d try one more time later.” </p><p>“My parents came into town and they stopped by to see me,” Jisung begins to explain, wanting Minho to know his reasons, “my shift got pushed back. I’m glad that you came, though. And I’m really glad you’re telling me this.” </p><p>“I…” Minho looks properly overwhelmed and Jisung has the urge to pull him into a hug and keep him safe from the world. “I’m glad you’re receptive?” Minho winces at his words but Jisung grins and shakes his head yes. To further prove his statement he releases Minho's wrists and slips his hands into Minho’s own, startling the man but not enough to send him shying away. </p><p>“I have a burning question,” Jisung poses, and Minho raises an eyebrow in anticipation. Though it’s a teasing gesture Jisung can see the glint of curiosity in his eyes. “Are you my hyung?”</p><p>Minho’s pretty lips curve into a smile, becoming more relaxed now that the conversation has shifted from confessions. “If I am, what do I get as a prize?”</p><p>Jisung glances at their hands and then meets Minho’s eyes, a surge of happiness flashing through his chest. “Coffee, on me.”</p><p>Minho’s laughter sends spills of warmth towards Jisung’s overloaded heart. “Okay.”</p><p>“And if I’m your hyung?” Jisung asks. A suspicion within him hints that Minho is the older one out of them, but he can’t help but play with the idea. </p><p>“Coffee on me,” Minho says easily. </p><p>“Then, what’s your birth year?” Jisung's grip tightens the slightest bit on Minho’s hands as he asks. </p><p>“Ninety-eight,” Minho tells him and Jisung nods, exaggerating a sigh in defeat. “I take it you’re the younger one of us?”</p><p>“Two-thousand,” Jisung gives, shrugging. “Seems like I'll be paying.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Minho is quick to say, his eyes widening as, in time, his hands pull at Jisung’s as if he's afraid Jisung will fly away. </p><p>“I’m not that frugal that I can’t buy coffee,” Jisung laughs, taking his hands from Minho’s to instead rest on his upper arms, stilling the older. He wishes he could sneak his hands past the folds of Minho's pea coat and hold his waist instead, but Jisung knows he has some restraint, at least. “So, now that our ages are set straight, would you like to grab coffee together sometime, Minho-hyung?”</p><p>Minho inhales quickly at the name and his face shades an even darker red, passing the color of the blush that had slowly begun to retreat. “Yes, I’d like that,” he manages, barely meeting Jisung’s eyes. “And you, Jisung-ah? You don’t mind seeing me for coffee?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Jisung says, and taking a chance he tips Minho’s chin up so they’re face to face. Minho’s breath catches but he doesn’t pull away and Jisung breathes out in relief. “I would really like to get coffee with you, but I have a very large list of holiday movies I have to watch before the new year,” he chooses to say, watching as Minho’s expression shifts from confusion to a look of amusement when he realizes what Jisung is suggesting. “That being said, my couch does seat two. So, hyung, could I interest you in coffee <i>and</i> a movie?”</p><p>Minho beams at him, the blinding look rivaling the one he had shared while petting Dori. “It's a date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(minho ends up adopting dori and eventually minsung co-parent a kitty)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>